Thankful for You
by ReesesPieces2112
Summary: A little of Skye and Lincoln after he was kidnapped by Hydra. And a little of jealous Ward.


**This is what boredom does to me. That, and the fact that I've completely fallen in love with this show and this couple. Ha.**

 **Much love,**

 **ReesesPieces2112**

* * *

He woke with a start, gasping and looking around frantically.

"Hey!" She called to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and easing him back. "Lincoln, it's okay, it's me."

"Skye?" He whispered, grabbing her hand in his. "Skye, w-what's going on? Where are we?"

"We're on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base." Skye explained while using her free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What?!" Lincoln began ripping at the wires that were taped to his body.

"Stop!" She slapped his hands away and re-taped the wires. "Lincoln, listen to me!"

"We need to get out of here, Skye, we need to get back home."

"I know." Skye cupped his face and smiled slightly at him; she knew he wasn't in a state where she could explain that S.H.I.E.L.D. _is_ her home. "You're too hurt for us to move you right now. I don't know what happened, but you were all cut up when I found you. Do you remember anything?"

"No." He shook his head, letting it fall back onto his pillow. "I'm so glad you showed up. Thank you."

"Don't thank me." She frowned. "What if I hadn't gotten there on time? What if I hadn't believed Raina? You'd be dead right now, Lincoln."

"Hey," he cupped her jaw and turned her face towards his, "but you _did_ believe Raina. You followed your instinct, Skye, and _that_ ' _s_ why I'm thanking you."

"Here, let's get the blood off." Skye looked away to hide her blush as she moved to the counter to grab cotton swabs and warm water.

Lincoln watched her with a small smile on his face; she was an amazing person even if she didn't think so. "Skye, how…how did you know where to find us?"

"We had help."

"That's pretty vague." He titled his head to the side. "Come on, tell me."

Skye sighed, turning to him while dipping the cotton into the water. She started rubbing at the dried blood on his stomach. "Grant Ward helped us find you guys."

"Ward?" He grit his teeth, having known exactly who that is from the stories she shared.

"You rang?"

"Speak of the devil." Lincoln glared at Ward as he came in to the room.

Ward smirked and opened his mouth to reply.

"Enough." Skye interrupted, still wiping at the excess blood. "You have some bruises forming."

"I think the pain let me know that much." He attempted to joke, smiling when she grinned.

Ward rolled his eyes but didn't stop watching Skye tend to her new friend. He only turned when Coulson stepped in.

"Lincoln." Coulson nodded to him. "My name's Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I understand that you were the one helping Skye control her newfound powers." He stuck his hand out. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." Lincoln shook Coulson's hand. "But it wasn't really so much me as-."

"His advice." Skye stopped him. "His advice really helped. A lot."

"Right. Well, we're all just glad to have you back and that you're safe." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking out.

"He's the one Cal's so upset about." Lincoln nodded in Coulson's direction.

"Yeah." Skye sighed as she turned to him. "Coulson found me a couple years back and he's been like a dad to me ever since."

Ward cleared his throat loudly. "I came in to tell you that May's looking for you, Skye."

"Okay." Throwing the cotton swabs away, she turned to Lincoln and said, "I'll be right back."

Ward waited for her footsteps to disappear before saying, "Coulson's right. Skye's team really appreciates that you've helped, but we can take it from here."

"Excuse me?" Lincoln glared at him again.

"Skye is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She belongs here with us."

"Last I checked, but _you_ aren't an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. _You_ get no claim on Skye and it's up to her whether or not she wants to stay."

"Coulson has protected Skye since the beginning, he's trusted her, of course she's going to stay." Ward squared his shoulders.

"There's something in the mountains that Skye doesn't have here." Lincoln hinted. "She'll come home with me."

" _This_ is her home." Ward hissed at him. "S.H.I.E.L.D. took her in, S.H.I.E.L.D. taught her to fight, and S.H.I.E.L.D. protected her."

"So can we." Lincoln argued with him. "We understand her, we understand the gift she's been given, we are teaching her to control it, and we-."

"You mean you." Ward interrupted. " _You_ understand her, _you_ understand her gift, and _you_ ' _ve_ taught her how to control it. Piece of advice, enhanced, Skye isn't one to be _controlled_. She's strong willed and stubborn, and the sooner you get that, the sooner you'll realize that this is where she belongs."

* * *

"You needed to see me?" Skye stepped into Coulson's office where May stood in the middle with her arms crossed.

"Yes." May nodded. "How long do you plan on letting your 'friend' stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's dangerous, Skye," May scowled at her, "he's dangerous. And Gonzalez isn't keen on having him here."

" _Lincoln_ ," Skye corrected her, "saved my life. He taught me to control my powers and quite frankly, I don't really give a damn what Gonzalez thinks." She turned to walk out, stopping at the door, "If it's such an issue, May, you can let Coulson and the rest of the team know that when Lincoln's done healing, I'll be leaving with him." She opened the door and stormed out.

May stared at the door and sighed heavily; of course Skye would react that way.


End file.
